Far
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: She left, running away from Castanet. Not when Wizard was there still. Realizing what she really meant to him, he left to find her. She hadn't changed, except for a small detail he hadn't seen before.  Change of ratings later. WizardxHikarixYuki
1. Prologue

** Feels good to be back. Well, writing, anyways. I had one of those 'I don't care moments' and that really applied to everything I did...ah...and my other stories probably (won't) be resurrected for the next couple months...**

**This is just a prologue, please tell me your feelings about it...Thanks. **

She ran, knowing all too well what this meant.

No more Castanet.

No more Goddess.

No more Goddess Tree.

No more Wizard.

She could always help her mother who needed help anyways. But that was away from the trees or wilderness. At least she would be able to restart a new life in a new place.

But it was nothing like Castanet's lush land and fertile ground. There was only electricity, hard cement, and the bustle of unfamiliar noises.

No one believed in the Harvest Goddess here. It was the same for the Harvest god. There was no faith out here.

The only trees were for ornamental purposes, but they were half dead anyways.

It wasn't like Wizard was the only man in this world. There would many other bachelors in the city. but would they be as deep, kind, and as mysterious as Wizard had been?

**The only one worth your tears is the one who wouldn't make you cry.**

And Wizard had made her cry. So hard she fainted from exhaustion. Was rejection that bad?

She hadn't known what the term, "A broken heart" really meant. Not until then.

But there was no more Castanet. For her.

No more Goddess. For her.

No more Goddess Tree. For her.

No more Wizard. For her.

Everything will be better in this new place.


	2. Cry

**Part 2 of prologue**

**_I'll hold you tightly, with love,_**  
**_And change your colors -_**  
**_My heart, full of love, burns high and furiously..._**  
**_I believe in desire._**

_"Wizard...I..." He didn't even glance from his telescope. It was roughly 10 pm, and the stars were finally starting to show up. "Wizard, please, look at me." He did as he was told, his amber-emerald eyes staring interestedly at her. What did she need now, at this time?_

_"...Yes?" But when he looked at her, she turned red, and began to turn away. This was one of the ways this woman puzzled him so much. But it made him feel much closer to her when she would blush. _

_"Wizard."_

_"Yes." This conversation probably wouldn't last long..._

_"I...Iloveyou!" Her face turned an even deeper shade of red._

_The room was full of silence, no sound came from either person. Wizard clenched his jaw as he processed what had just been said. Love. This wan't right._

_She loved him. "Hikari." He could see it, her body as the muscles grew tense. He would have to word everything carefully._

**_I quietly turn the key,_**  
**_And listen to the footsteps as they grow distant._**  
**_Here on the sofa,_**  
**_I can feel that meaningless tenderness..._**  
**_When dawn comes,_**  
**_It will be like nothing happened,_**  
**_And once again the hours we can't see each other_**  
**_Will start ticking away._**

_"I..." His hand held a book to his chest, almost like a shield to protect his heart. No, it couldn't be like this. Hikari needed someone more suited to her, anyone but him. "I can't accept your feelings." He tried to make himself as composed and as monotonous as possible. She'll come to her senses after this, and joke with him about this moment. He knew it. Hikari froze, staring unblinkingly at him._

_**I'm not looking for a promise from you now;**  
**I know that's someone's warmth.**_

_"You don't mean that." She tried to sound sure of herself. It was obvious she wasn't. "I know...that..."_

_"You know?" Wizard tried to stress coldness into his voice. "You know what? That maybe, I love you?" _

_It hurt so much. So, so much. If only he had locked his door, she might not of come to him this late. Or maybe if she didn't come to him everyday. Today could of been evaded, or maybe it wouldn't of even happened. The thought of this event never happening also hurt._

_**I'll hold you deeply, with love,  
And change your colors -  
Fragile like a beautifully blooming rose...  
I believe in desire.**_

_To his surprise, Hikari began to tear up, and her knees looked as if they couldn't support themselves anymore. "Wizard..." she looked at him, and he turned away. Guilt began to form in the pit of his stomach. Looking at her would only make it worse._

_Hikari, though, mistook his aversion to look at her as something else. This probably was the biggest mistake she had ever made._

_**I've never even known  
Any mistakes;  
Now I fell asleep  
In your arms.  
A call in the middle of the night;  
I can't hide my confusion...  
I was afraid of someone's words.**_

_"Don't say it," she begged him. "I need...I need to go..." _

_No. "Wait, Hikari," He stood up, walking towards her. This hurt too. _

_"NO!" Wizard stopped, staring. "Just-just leave me alone!" She pushed him away for the first time. Before, all she could think of was holding him close, but now, she couldn't think of anything but pushing him away. But he didn't go. He ran after her, trying to get a hold on her slender wrist.  
**  
Now quickly, I'll hold you,  
And warm you up -  
It's much more certain than any ring of lies...  
I believe in desire.**_

_Lying to her would be the only way for her to be happy. _

_Telling her he didn't love her back would too. _

_Holding her was all he wanted. _

_Being away from her was like dying, but he knew that she needed more than him._

_At least he could get away with holding her this last time._

_"Hikari!" His lung burned for more air, but wasting the air he needed to call her name was worth the pain.  
**  
I couldn't get away from your whispers  
And your hand on mine...  
Huddled together, we hated the coming dawn...**_

_She didn't answer, but kept running. She ran, even when she knew Wizard wasn't behind her. She wanted to go away. It wasn't worth it, living in Castanet, when she knew that Wizard would always reside here. _

_**I'll hold you tightly, with love,  
And change your colors -  
My heart, full of love, burns high and furiously...  
I believe in desire.**_

The song used for this chapter is 'Desire', by Do as Infinity. does this song have any relevance at all?


	3. Gone

**Part 3 of prologue**

_Dust lingered on a corner of her mother's apartment._

_Her mother was out drinking again, right after she declared that she didn't need any help. "I don't have any problems." She growled._

_Hikari sat on her old bed in her old bedroom. The pink frills she remembered so fondly from her childhood yellowed and faded, the bed needed to be cleaned, and she realized that more than one person had slept in this bed. When her mother came back, she stank like alcohol, and had a man come back with her. Holding her hands to her ears, Hikari left the building, and the walls within that were so thin._

_She spent the next couple weeks trying to get her mother out of the dirty bar she always went to._

_Men whistled, snickered and taunted her as Hikari tried to pull her out. "Please," She begged. "Mom, let's just get out,"_

**_xxx_**

_"You idiot!" Witch cried out, she had finally gotten into Wizard's house. "You just had to not try, didn't you?"_

_Wizard sat in his oak seat, trying to listen. Though his body felt numb, his head seemed to be the only part that hurt. Witch's screaming didn't help much._

_"You just had to let her go, just...like..."_

_He looked up, and watched as Witch collapse, crying._

_"...that..."_

**_xxx_**

_"Need a hand?" Hikari turned, expecting to see an old, filthy drunk man. Instead, it was a younger man, probably a little older than the brunette. He didn't smell, like the rest of the bar, so she let him help._

**_xxx_**

_"You're so stupid, and you loved her, because you're so stupid, and you let her go, because you ARE so stupid!" Witch declared one evening. She had been trying to get him out to get her back. Her attempts didn't seem to work. "And do you know why you are really stupid?" She whispered._

_Wizard didn't get up from his slumped position on the desk. "The tree's dying." Wizard's eyes opened, but he didn't get up. "Ever since Hikari left, the tree has been dying. And now, it'll only live a little longer with me, the harvest goddess's, and god's magic while we're here on the island. I can't leave to get Hikari."_

_Wizard knew where this was going._

_"Wizard, even if you don't want her back here, the tree does, and if you don't get her back, the island will sink and die." When there was no response from Wizard, her temper came back._

_"Well, you know what Wizard, or, I mean Gale," Wizard stiffened. "You can just go to hell!"_

_She slammed his door, leaving him all alone again. He sat there, listening to the rain that began to fall outside his window._

**The next chapter is where the real story begins. These first 3 chapters were for the introduction. I don't think this chapter was as good as the other two...**


	4. Wave

**This song really seemed to catch the whole meaning of the story...(Little Wing, Chieko Kawabe)**

_If I stay like this, I know nothing, nothing will be lost _  
_Though I'm under this sky without you, teach me the meaning of life _

Wizard got ready for the next day, for he knew what he had to do.

All of it was for Hikari, a mortal he didn't know meant so much to him.

She was the first to speak to him without wanting a fortune or look into his crystal ball. Not a mortal, but a woman, who was able to understand both worlds, the one other mortals lived in, if for a short time, and his world, where the Harvest Goddess reigned. He grabbed his black bag, worn and dusty from years of travelling with his former master.

He pushed her away, for he knew it wasn't right, for the two of them to be together. She would die one day, and the only one left to remember her would be him. Only him.

_I'm still searching for the countless kindnesses and unforgotten words _  
_In the middle of a broken dream _

She was the first to touch him. She loved him. He loved her back. There was no more space for anyone else, much less the words they both desperately needed to say. When he rethought about it, it was probably a mix of his faults and that statement that was their downfall.

He didn't mind, though. Not when he _knew_ that they weren't meant to be. He didn't need his crystal ball to look this up.

When he took her back to Castanet, she might get married to one of the other residents, have children, and he would be left alone again.

_Ah, hurting and being hurt, we loved and took _  
_If I could have protected those small wings which knew no light... _

Witch would be screaming idiot at him if she was here. His hand began to rummage through what was left in the bag from his last journey, about a century ago. An old map of the old world slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground. He picked it up and mused at the yellow paper, gazing at the few continents and islands drawn onto it. Castanet wasn't even on the map. He placed it into a smaller compartment in the bag, and began to see if anything else was left in the black container.

A thin and fragile necklace was the fruit of his search when he finished rummaging through it. It was long, and had several beads strung around it, with a giant silver pendant in the middle. This, like his crystal ball, was a memento of his master. He kept it in the bag, and began to store items into it. A book, money, and his crystal ball would be enough.

_The distant memories lurk in my heart _  
_An unerasable mistake has left us with scars that will never heal _

He set out on the ferry in the early dawn, watching Castanet gradually become smaller until it disappeared beyond the ocean's horizon. He turned his back as soon as he couldn't see it anymore, and gave a silent prayer to the Goddess.

"Where you goin' to?" the man, who identified himself as Ran, was old, and considerably small for his age. He barely reached Wizard's chest.

"...Where is the closest port to the mainland...?" Wizard inquired quietly, having trouble gazing down at the elderly man.

"That would be the Valley Port!" the elderly (compared to Wizard's age, he wasn't so old) mortal laughed. "I remember when I was young..." He continued on, as Wizard tuned him out to stare at the painfully bright sun.

"...you see, back way then...well, now...the closest town is..."

"What is the name of the closest town?" Wizard asked, fully paying attention to the man steering the small boat.

"That would be the town the port is named after, Forget-Me-Not Valley." he replied, chuckling. "I remember, when I was young..."Wizard tuned him out again, and took out his old map. Forget-Me-Not Valley was on the map when he last checked it. Opening the piece of parchment, Wizard gave a slight, barely audible gasp. Castanet was now on the map, and so was a thin silvery line that traced a path from the island to the middle of the ocean. It was an enchanted map. A small legend in the corner held the same silver line, marked _Gale_.

Wizard frowned at the name, and put it back into the bag hastily. "That a map yous got there?" Ran asked him. Wizard gave a quick nod. Ran gave another hearty laugh and began to focus on _his_ own map of the ocean. "Visiting someone?" Wizard gave a short no. Ran nodded wisely. "Is it a girl?" Wizard gave another short no. Nothing else was said for the rest of the trip, whether it was because of the tension Wizard felt, or for the increase of concentration of Ran's face.

"A storm might hit us if we don't hurry up..." Wizard stared at the old man in awe. The mortal had been able to sense the weather before the wind could even breathe a word of it to him.

"H-How do you know...?" Wizard asked, interested on how the man could know before he even knew.

"Boy, I've been living on the sea ever since I fell in love with it, and that was way back when I was young..." Ran trailed off, going on about his 'when I was young' speeches.

_If I had told you that one word I couldn't say _  
_Would we be living in a more loving future?_

The sky began to darken, and clouds ominously appeared from nowhere. The wind was still, warning Wizard on the dangers that would come if they didn't make it to the mainland on time. "We're almost there." Ran declared calmly. "We can make it in about an hour."

_Ah, hurting and being hurt, we loved and took _  
_Now we each head towards our own places_

The boat, old with age, swayed as rain pelted the two passengers on their way to the Valley port. "We'll make it!" Ran yelled over the howling wind. The wind was agitated, and Wizard knew now why the storm had appeared so suddenly. It was wind from Castanet, slowly dying faster with the loss of one of it's magical beings. It called to him, but he refused. He needed to get Hikari back to the island. The wind blew harder, shaking the boat.

_Ah, the sun rises, the dawn light spreading through the sky _  
_I'll go far away, not hesitating anymore_

Waves began to push the boat back and forth, slowly waiting until Ran's concentration would break, and the waves would have a chance to flip them over. No such chance happened, and within the next thirty minutes, Valley port could be seen. "I see it!" Ran laughed over the roar of the water. "Boy, we're gonna make it through a-okay!" Wizard gave a barely perceptible nod as his hands clenched the railing.

Today, Wizard felt, the universe wanted to prove Ran wrong at the wrong moment. A large wave towered behind them, and Ran gave a triumphant laugh before it swallowed not only him, but Wizard and the boat up.

_I pray I'll be able to love everything someday..._


End file.
